Nothing We Can Do
by Kellywilleatyourparents
Summary: Clary shows up at the institute in the middle of the night carrying some bad news. A Clace Oneshot.


Clary was standing outside of Jace's bedroom at the institute. It was two in the morning, and normally she would have been back in her room at Luke's house sleeping soundly. But not tonight. She had been so shaken by what had happened that she had hopped into a cab and told them to take her straight to the institute. She must have looked like a crazy woman having just woken up, still in her pajamas, her face tear stained, and demanding the driver to take her to the site of an abandoned church, or at least that's what the mundane saw. He had asked her twice if she was in some sort of trouble, or if she was sure this was the right place. But she didn't have time to explain her problems to a cab driver. It would be hard enough explaining them to Jace seeing as she didn't really know what was happening herself.

She knocked on Jace's door quietly not wanting to wake the other residents of the institute. After about five minutes of knocking that gradually got louder to insure the boy surely sleeping inside the room would hear, well that along with the internal meltdown that Clary was having the longer she had to wait outside, she heard a sleepy voice inside the room shout "Go away Alec. I do not care what Magnus did, or is doing. I need my beauty rest." Clary knocked once more. She heard Jace's bed creak and footsteps across the bedroom that got more pronounced as he got closer to the door. "What?!" Jace practically yelled as he pulled the door out of the way. He was clearly expecting to see Alec not the redhead that stood before him. "Clary?" He questioned "what are you doing here? You know you don't need to knock. You are welcome in my bedroom anytime." He wagged his eyebrow at her. She sniffled and Jace's eyes widened as he took in her appearance. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?!" He asked frantically ushering her into his immaculate room and onto his bed. "I had a bad dream" she said once she had sat down, "well, actually more like a terrible, horrendous nightmare." Her voice thick with sleep and tears. Jace pulled her onto his lap and began rubbing soothing circles into her back. "Why don't you tell me about it" he murmured "maybe it will make you feel better."

"Well" Clary started, "I was back in the apartment with Sebastian." A sob filled her voice as she continued "and he was saying how pretty I was and how he forgave me, forgave me for killing him. He got on top of me and, and." Tears were rolling down her face freely now. "Did he try, did he try to, to rape you?" Clary shook her head "He didn't _try_" she managed to choke out through the tears. She felt Jace stiffen at the thought. "It's okay Clary, it was only a dream" Jace said soothingly trying to calm his shaking girlfriend. He pulled her closer against him and tucked her head under his chin. Clary shook her head again and Jace felt her hair tickle his neck.

"That's not all" Clary said once she had managed to somewhat calm her breathing, "After, he started choking me. I just remember everything got really fuzzy and he whispered 'you cannot escape me Sister, now I can visit you whenever I choose.' then there was nothing but darkness all around me. That's when I woke up and I noticed" She shifted in his arms clearly wanting up. Jace unwound his arms from her waist and watched her worriedly as she rose. "Noticed what" he replied, his eyebrows furrowing.

Clary walked over to the door, found the light switch and flipped it. The room was immediately flooded with bright light. Clary blinked allowing her eyes to adjust to the newly illuminated room. Jace was looked at her questioningly. Clary took a deep, shaky breath in before reaching down to grasp the hem of her nightshirt, pulling it up and over her head. She then swept her hair away from her neck to reveal what were clearly two hand prints.

The redness had begun to fade, but bruises were forming in its place. The rest of her body was also littered with bruises. The bruises down her arms were clearly caused by someone who held her too tightly and her midsection was covered in an assortment of bruises. Jace stared at her with a shocked expression that quickly turned to one of anger, and then remorse.

Clary put her shirt back on and sat back onto the bed. Jace pulled her close once more tucking her head into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry" Clary sobbed. Jace rocked slightly back and forth "Don't be sorry it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong." He continued to murmur comforting words into her hair. Clary wasn't listening. She felt numb. "Don't worry I'll protect you" Jace insisted; he was whispering it over and over. "Don't you see?" Clary cried, "There is nothing that you, or I, or anybody for that matter can do. Unless I never sleep again, he will always be able to find me. I could travel to the safest place in the world and the second I shut my eyes he will be there waiting. There is nothing we can do."

**Whoops my pen slipped. Oh well. I have never written a story or anything other than research papers and literary analyses before in my life so I am sorry for whatever mistakes are in this piece of shittery. Also I would love feedback anything you think could make this sorry better, wither grammatically or otherwise.**


End file.
